I Will Always Love You
by Dastardly-lie
Summary: Happiness can't last forever. Harry realizes this, and leaves Draco for the best.


Disclaimer: I, regretfully, don't own any of the characters that are mentioned below, they are owned by JK Rowling. If I did, let me tell you, the entire Harry Potter series would be a sinfully erotic series filled with steamy DracoxHarry action.

Oh. And I also don't own the song _I Will Always Love You, _that's the property of the beautiful and talented Whitney Houston. I only wish I had her talent.

Any read, enjoy, and please, do send some form of feedback! (I wrote this on a whim today, with a fever of 102 between bouts of throwing up, so I cannot really say how lucid this story will be XD )

* * *

Draco snuggled deeper in the covers, and Harry looked on, a smile tugging on his face. He never thought he'd be able to honestly say that he had loved the blonde Slytherin, but just looking at him, he knew he wanted to be with him forever. 

But he couldn't. Friends told him constantly that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin couldn't live together, let alone love each other. And at first they scoffed, and vowed to prove them all wrong.

And they did. For a few months at least. Eight months, and five days, to be exact. But then the letters came, and they soon began losing everything.

No one wanted a gay hero, especially one who slept with the enemy- the son of a know death-eater. And the "enemy," Draco, began to get hate mail from everyone; his old friends, and family, who scorned him for betraying his heritage, his upbringing.

Many letters came for both filled with hexes and poisons. Draco had been rushed to St. Mungo's, the skin partially boiled on his left arm after receiving a nasty letter from his father a week ago.

Harry sighed, knowing that it would only get worse. Lucius Malfoy had been seemingly quiet these past few years after Voldemort's defeat. Somehow (mostly likely through a large donation to the ministry), he had been pardoned of all his crimes, and was allowed to return to the wizarding world, albeit he was monitored in nearly all aspects of his life.

But after Draco and Harry had come out and began living together, Lucius began harassing the young men constantly, letting his son know how he felt about his soul heir being a "queer."

If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way

Harry quietly starting packing up a duffle bag with all his clothes, not daring to turn on the lights or use magic, fearing that he'd wake up his sleeping beauty. Tears began to form in his eyes, and he pushed on, smiling ruefully at a Slytherin t-shirt Draco bought him after Slytherin won the house-cup for the first, and only time, in their sixth year.

"You promised, Harry!" Draco had said, pushing the t-shirt in his boyfriend's arms.

"Well, yes. But that's only because I didn't honestly think you'd actually get the points."

Draco smirked, and pushed on, "Well, if you didn't backtalk Severus, and actually try following the rules once in a while- "

"Rules are for losers." Harry huffed, glaring at the forest-green shirt he was clutching.

"So is Gryffindor." Draco smirked, pulling the shirt out of Harry's arms, and tugging it over the brunet's head, messing up his already scruffy hair.

"Draco! I honestly don't think-" Harry protested, immediately being shut as Draco's lips descended on his.

"Wear this, and I assure you, I will rip it off your body tonight and make sure to bathe every inch of your body that the dreaded t-shirt touched with my mouth." Draco demonstrated his talent by licking the shell of Harry's ear and nibbling on his earlobe. He smirked as Harry's legs began buckling.

"O-okay." Harry gave in. Draco smiled, before pushing Harry back on his bed and giving him a free show of what was to come later on that day.

Regardless to say, Harry fell in love with that shirt, and refused to let Draco rip it to shreds.

And I  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Harry smiled at the memory, trying to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall. He had to leave, the sooner the better.

Draco moaned in his sleep, reaching for something. Another nightmare. Which would mean that he would soon wake up, realizing that Harry was not there to soothe him. He needed to finish and leave before he had to come face to face with Draco. He knew if he talked to him, he wouldn't be able to leave.

He closed his eyes and finished packing, unaware of the fact that his cheeks were dripping with tears.

Something fell out of his dresser, dropping to the floor with a small ping. One of the "Potter Stinks" badges from his past; their past. All the words that they threw at each other in the past rushed into his head, for an instance blinding him of all that the love that they had developed. All the punches and hexes thrown at each other in the past; the scars left behind for physically and mentally.

But along with the pain came the kisses, the soothing words. The "I love you's" whispered in the dark. All the caresses and hugs, and the short times they met each other, when potions class ended, and they glared and insulted the other, mentally promising each other that the next time their paths crossed, they'd spend the time kissing, and making sure that all the words spoken in the past left no traces of resentment.

Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need

Harry barely noticed the brief "Harry" that escaped the sleeping blond, but forced himself to ignore it and not be stopped. He couldn't let himself ruin Draco's future any further.

And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You, ooh

Harry pocketed the badge, and wiped the tears that he finally felt dripping down his face. He turned to look at Draco, who finally stopped tossing on the bed.

He knew that Draco would resent him in the morning, and probably hate him, but it was all for the best. If the wizarding world knew that he and Harry were finished, and the Harry ended it, he would be accepted. He could go back to his family, and marry some pure-blooded witch. He could go out in the world, and do what he dreamed, without having to worry about some danger for being the beau of the boy-who-lived.

I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love

Harry gently kissed the forehead of the sleeping blonde, and left the bedroom, closing the door with a small slam.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, after waking from the closed door, and lit the light on his bedside table. Harry's side of the bed was cold, and his dresser drawers were empty- as if- as if he was leaving Draco.

Tears weld in his eyes, and he stood up, rushing towards the door, and pulled it open. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Harry turned around, and nodded a goodbye to Draco, before throwing some floo-powder into the fireplace and calling "12 Grimmauld Place!"

"Harry!" Draco called, his silver-eyes pleading with Harry not to step foot into the fireplace.

Harry smiled sadly and said, tears streaming down his face "I will always love you."

The other man bit his lip and shook his head, begging Harry not to leave.

"I will always love you." Harry repeated before walking into the green flames, and out of the Slytherin's life.

Draco stood, not knowing what to do. Part of him screamed to follow him, to yell at him, scream at him, punch him, and the other part told him to crawl into bed, and wait until morning. Everything was clearer in the morning.

Instead, ignoring the advice, he crumpled on the couch, staring at the fireplace, waiting for Harry to come back, and kiss him, and tell him that he loved him.

That was exactly how Hermione Weasley (née Granger) found Draco the next morning; however, he was clutching a bottle of firewhiskey in one hand (three empty ones littered the ground beneath his feet), She promptly hugged the drunken man on the loveseat.

Draco stood shock still for a moment before returning the embrace, tears beginning their journey down the aristocratic face.

Hermione stayed for the rest of the day, making sure that the blonde ate and took care of himself.

When Ron firecalled, telling her that the baby was acting up, Hermione regretfully left, promising him she'd talk to Harry and find out what happened. It was never promised that he'd come back to the blond, and while Draco wanted to scream, nothing came but tears.

He headed back into his room after seeing Hermione off, staggering slightly, and collapsed onto his bed, clutching Harry's pillow to his chest.

He never noticed the emerald green shirt that was left on his bedside table, or the small note that read:

_I will always love you  
Darling I love you  
I'll always_

_Love  
You_


End file.
